Everybody loves surprises!
by kolij-girlz
Summary: A new girl comes to the Academy. Need I say more? All the naruto guys just can't get enough of her! Lots of surprises! A perfect combination of romance, drama and humor.Possible lemon in future chapters. Tons of juicy secrets! Enjoy!


Chapter 1- The New Girl

It seemed like any typical Thursday morning at the academy- everybody was in the classroom. Sakura and Ino were having yet again another argument over the one and only Sasuke and Naruto was up to his hyperactive mischief. If everybody else wasn't having some sort of conversation they were sitting by them self quietly twiddling their thumbs. Could this day get any more normal???

The classroom door creaked open and a shy face peered through the door. She cautionly entered the noisy classroom. She was tall and had a medium build and long wavy hair which was in a messy bun. She nervously scanned the classroom for any nearby seats.

It just so happened that the nearest seat was towards the front. She made her was down the isle. She wore a short, sleeveless, hot pink dress which stopped just above her knee, long black boots and a small purple-and-green striped bag over one shoulder. She took her seat next to Sakura's. Sakura turned to face her and with a friendly smile said,

"Hi there, I'm Sakura. What's your name?"

A little surprised, she (referring to the new girl) replied, "Oh, hi. My name is Hiroko." she said with a somewhat pleasant smile on her face.

"So...What brings you here to the academ..."

"Step aside Sakura!" A blond girl said knocking Sakura out of her seat. Ino immediately sat down and made herself quite comfortable by slouching in the chair and crossing her legs.

"HEY!!!! WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!?" Sakura screamed shacking her fist. Hiroko just stared at the two girls completely dumbfounded.

"Sakura you sat on something...MY SEAT. I will not let enjoy this absolutely-so-wonderful view of Sasuke-kun..." Ino said scoffing up her nose.

"YOUR SEAT?!?" Sakura (who was standing by now) screamed. "I WAS SITTING HERE FIRST!!!! AND THIS IS MY VIEW OF SASUKE-KUN!!! SO INO BACK OFF!"

"Umm... you guys?" Hiroko timidly asked.

"BACK OFF?!?" Ino said shouting "THIS IS MY SEAT!!!"

"Hello? You guys?" Hiroko said with an anime sweat drop waving her hands in front of them.

(Hiroko thinking) _"Wow they're so obsessed with this Sasuke-kun it's not funny!"_

"WHO DO YOU FEEL YOU ARE INO?!? YOU CAN'T JUST PUSH PEOPLE OUT OF THIER SEATS BECAUSE YOU DON"T HAVE AGOOD VIEW!!!"

"You guys!?!" Hiroko said raising her voice.

(Hiroko thinking) _"This is useless they're not listening to me!"_

_  
_"WELL I JUST DID!!!" SO TAKE THAT YOU..."

"YOU GUYS!!!" Hiroko said shouting.

"WHAT?!?" Sakura and Ino snarled at Hiroko

"May I ask who this 'Sasuke-kun' is?" Hiroko asked innocently. Ino and Sakura immediately calmed down.

"My new friend... what's your name again?" Ino asked turning to Hiroko.

"Hiroko..."

"Right...Hiroko... That over there..." Ino said pointing to the far right corner of the room towards the back. "Is Sasuke..."

"Where? You mean that guy surrounded my all those girls over there?" Hiroko asked.

"Yup..." Sakura said with hearts in her eyes. Ino also had hearts in her eyes.

(Hiroko thinking) _"Jeez... I wonder why all those girls like him so much...I don't see anything so special about him..."_

_  
_"So what's so special about him?"

"He's the best student in the academy, so strong...so amazing... so gorgeous..." Ino said. Both Sakura and Ino loudly sighed together.

"Come Hiroko; let's go see my future boyfriend up close!" Ino said grabbing Hiroko's arm.

"Your future boyfriend?!?" Sakura said quite upset.

(Hiroko thinking) _"Oh boy... here we go again!"_

Sasuke stared at the two quarrelling ninjas and rolled his eyes. He knew that they were heading towards him and that sooner or later a major fight is going to break out between them and he would be stuck in the middle.

(Sasuke thinking) _"Great, just great, they're heading this way and they're bringing that new girl with them..."_

"Umm... you guys" Hiroko said whispering to Ino and Sakura. "He's looking at us!"

"HE'S LOOKING AT ME!" Ino and Sakura squealed rushing towards Sasuke.

(Sasuke Thinking) _"Damn. They're coming this way! I gotta go..."_

Sasuke abruptly left the room. All of the fan girls including Sakura and Ino loudly groaned.

"Great Sakura! You had to scare away Sasuke-kun with that HUGE forehead of yours..."

"MY HUGE FOREHEAD?!? WHAT ABOUT YOUR UGLY FACE?!?" Sakura screamed.

(Hiroko thinking) _"Don't they ever stop quarrelling?"_

---------------_**ACROSS THE ROOM**_ ------------

All hyperactive ninjas have to stop their mischief at some point don't they? Naruto was sitting next to Kiba and Neji sceaming his next prank and trying to decide who the next victim would be. He was completely out of ideas. All that thinking was giving him a headache.

(Naruto thinking) _"What can I do??? I already stole choji's bag of chips, held some of Shino's bugs for ransom, wrote that fake love letter to Sakura and Ino from 'Sasuke'... What else can I do???"_ Naruto scratched his head and sighed deeply.Naruto saw something across the room that caught his eye.

"Hey, who's that girl with Sakura and Ino?" Naruto said quite loudly, pointing, not exactly asking Neji or Kiba.

Both Kiba and Neji began to look in the direction that Naruto was pointing.

(Naruto thinking) _"Wow... She's even prettier than Sakura... Wait. The last time I saw someone who was prettier than Sakura it turned out that it was a guy...What if she's a guy in DISGISE?!?"_

Naruto's eyes widened.  
Kiba smirked and gave a relatively quiet wolf whistle.Akamaru who was sitting on Kiba's lap barked in agreement.

"It must have been destiny to see a face like that..." Neji said sighing.

"Urggg! Will you stop with that constant talk about that destiny crap?!?" Naruto snapped.

"I don't CONSTANTLY talk about destiny!" Neji said quite offended.

"YES YOU DO! BELIEVE IT!" Naruto shouted in Neji's face.

"Hey, you guys cut it out," Kiba said whispering "She's heading this way!" Kiba said smirking.

Hiroko began walking down the isle to find a new seat. She couldn't take any more quarrelling from Sakura and Ino. The nearest seat just happened to be right in front of Neji, Kiba and Naruto. She sat down and brushed some hair out of her face.

"Hey," Hiroko heard from behind her. A little startled she turned around to face two smiling guys and one examining her thoroughly. 

"Um... Hi." Hiroko said smiling. When she noticed Naruto was examining her so thoroughly she gave an anime sweat drop.

"What is he doing?" Hiroko whispered to Kiba and Neji looking at Naruto confused. "Is there something on me?"

Neji looked at Naruto, shook his head and rolled his eyes.

"Naruto! Stop being a jackass.Cut it out man. You're scaring the poor girl here!" Kiba said to Naruto.

Naruto stopped and sulked, he couldn't tell if she was a guy in disguise.

"Don't worry doll face, there's nothing on you." Kiba said smirking.

Hiroko blushed and smiled.

(hiroko thinking) "_He... he called me doll face..."_

"Oh sorry I didn't introduce myself." Kiba said quickly. "I'm Kiba. This is Neji, and you know Naruto already."

"Oh, okay..." Hiroko said. Hiroko felt something moving on her leg. She looked down and her eyes widened.

(Hiroko thinking) "WHAT THE HELL?!?"

Hiroko picked up a small white puppy which was humping her leg vigerously.Hiroko squirmed in her chair and began to shake her leg trying to get Akamaru off of her.

"Hiroko-Chan are you okay?" Neji asked.

Hiroko picked up Akamaru and gave an anime sweat drop. Akamaru was still squirming and trying to hump her.

"Do you know whose dog this is?" Hiroko asked.

"He's mine. Why?" Kiba asked.

Hiroko sighed in an embarrassed sort of way. "Your dog was humping me like there was no tomorrow!"

Kiba and Neji have a huge anime sweat drop. Naruto ended up on the floor laughing.

"HA HA HA Akamaru was humping her! HA HA!" Naruto laughed announcing to the world.

Hiroko looked like she didin't know what to say. Both Neji and Kiba glared at Naruto and Naruto realized that it was his queue to stop laughing.

"Dude, I am so sorry, he doesn't normally do that, I'm really, really sorry." Kiba said really embarrassed.

"It's okay." Hiroko said kindly. "I better be going though. Sakura's calling me. See you guys!"

Hiroko got up and walked to the other side of the classroom.

(Neji thinking) _"Destiny didn't see that coming!"_

"Great Naruto, just great. You had to scare her away." Neji teased.

"What?!? I didn't scare her away!" Naruto protested. "It was Akamaru!"

Neji sighed deeply.

(Neji thinking) " For once Naruto is right..."

Kiba thinking "I can't blame Akamaru. She's really pretty. He probably didn't what to do with himself..."

"Do you think she's a guy?" Naruto asked out of the blue.

Neji and Kiba starred at the blond haired ninja completely horrified.

"NO... are you saying you think she's a guy?!?" Kiba and Neji said together looking at Naruto with wide curious eyes.

"Well... The last time I saw someone as pretty as her it turned out that it was a guy..." Naruto said pointing his index fingers together and then apart. " and I was planning to ask her if she wanted to go and get ramen with me... But what if she turns out to be a guy???"

"Trust me Naruto," Kiba said placing his hand on Naruto's shoulder. "She's a girl.Just look at her- If she was blond and naked she could almost pass for your sexy justu. She looks like a girl, acts like a girl,talks like a girl, she even smells like one." Kiba said with a confident smile on his face.

"Smells like one?" Neji asked raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah. She smells like strawberries. What right straight guy would smell like strawberries???" Kiba asked. (A/N I hope I'm not offending any guys out there...)

(Naruto thinking) "Kiba has a point..."

"Look Naruto, if you want me to I could use my byakugan and see if she's a girl..." Neji slyly asked.

"That'd be great! Believe it!" Naruto said smiling.

Neji activated his byakugan...

------_**THE OPPOSITE SIDE OF THE ROOM**_------

….._**A few minutes before**_…..

"Hey Sakura! You called me?" Hiroko said walking up to Sakura.

"Um... no I didn't..." Sakura said a little confused.

"Oh... Thats funny. I could have sworn you were calling me..." Said a puzzled Hiroko.

(Hiroko thinking) _"Oh well..."_

_  
_"Where's Ino?" Hiroko asked looking around the room. Ino was nowhere to be found.

"Oh. That pig Ino... She's still looking for Sasuke." Sakura replied.

"So you mean Sasuke hasn't returned yet?" Hiroko asked a little surprized.

"Nope not yet..." Sakura said with a deep sigh. "Sometimes he can disappear like that..."

"Where were you though?" Sakura asked. "I mean just after Sasuke left you just disappeared... Where did you go?"

"Oh me? I uh... went to... sit down and I was talking to some guys..." Hiroko said softly ever-so-slightly blushing.

"Who exactly were you talking to?" Sakura asked.

"I think there names were Kiba, Neji and Naruto..."

"hmmmm..." Sakura said in deep thought.

(Sakura Thinking) "_She's blushing for some apparent reason... I wonder why... Hey... Neji's looking this way with his Byakugan activated... They wouldn't!"_

_**  
------- BACK TO THE BOYS-----**_

"So Neji what do you see?" Naruto asked impatiently.

"Yeah Neji, come on, tell us." Kiba asked with curiosity.

"Well??? Is she a girl or not???" Naruto asked.

"Shhh... will you. I need to concentrate..." Neji complained.

Neji focused on Hiroko and then gave a dreamy sort of smile.

(Kiba thinking) _"Just as I suspected... He's not doing this to help Naruto, he's doing it for the pleasure of himself!"_

_  
_Kiba began to sulk.

"So Neji... Is she?" Naruto asked excitedly.

"Good news Naruto." Neji said eventually. "Oh, she's a girl..."

"Great now that we know for sure that she's a girl you can turn off your byakugan." Kiba said almost as if he was upset.

(Naruto thinking) _"It's almost like Kiba's jealous of Neji..."_

"Just, just five more minutes..." Neji mumbled.

Kiba rolled his eyes angrily. "Neji turn off you byakugan before anyone realizes what we're doing..."

Neji completely ignored Kiba.

(Kiba thinking) _"Screw Neji!" Kiba began to pout._

"Um... Neji... Sakura's heading this way and she doesn't look all that pleased... I really think you should turn off your Byakugan..."Naruto said uneasily.

_**------BACK TO HIROKO AND SAKURA-----**_

(Sakura thinking) _"I can't believe it! Those guys are such pervs!"_

"Stay here Hiroko, I have to deal with Neji for a second." Sakura said walking towards Neji.

"NEJI!" Sakura screamed from across the room.

"Damn!" Kiba mumbled to Naruto. "She knows what he's doing..."

Sakura started to crack her knuckles.

"Ooh...Judging by the facial expression on Sakura's face, Neji's gonna get it believe it..."

Neji was too 'preoccupied' with looking at Hiroko to even notice Sakura heading his way. Just then Sakura puched Neji in the face and Neji slammed to the ground. His eyes began to water and his nose began to bleed severly.Naruto and Kiba looked away and began to whistle nervously.

Sakura brushed some hair out of her face and walked away and left the room. Hiroko rushed over to Neji.

"Oh my gosh! How could Sakura do that?" Hiroko asked horrified.

Hiroko got down on her knees and gently placed his head on her lap.

"Are you okay Neji?" Hiroko said stocking the hair from out of his face.

Neji groaned in pain. "I'm feeling much better now you're here actually..." he eventually mumbled barely cracking a smile.

(Neji thinking) _"This must be destiny..."_

Kiba growled.

(Kiba thinking) "It's not fair... Neji's getting all of her attention..."

"Kiba, Naruto?" Hiroko called. "Can you guys get a sensei... bowl of warm water... bandages... something?"

"I'll get it, Believe it!" Naruto chirped rushing out of the room.

Kiba rolled his eyes and mumbled some angry remark to himself. (A/N Somebody's jealous!)

"Kiba-kun." Hiroko called out. "

Kiba's eyes lit up. "Yes,"

"Why did Sakura just punch him like that? I didn't see him do anything that deserved getting puched..."

"Oh he deserved it..."Kiba mumbled.

Just at that moment Naruto came back with... (dun dun dun) Kakashi-sensei! (A/N I LOVE KAKSHI-SENSEI!!!!!)

Kakashi-sensei walked up to Hiroko and Neji. He was towering over them and Hiroko silenty gasped.

"You're the new student the Hokage was talking about aren't you?" Kakashi asked Hiroko.

"Yes." Hiroko politely replied.

"What is your name?" Kakashi asked.

"Hiroko." She replied shyly.

"All right Hiroko. I think I can take it from here." The sensei said to Hiroko.

(Hiroko thinking) "His hair... it's almost like...it defies gravity..."

Hiroko nodded, got up and sat next to Kiba watching Kakashi examining Neji's swolen nose.

"Oww!" Neji comlplained after Kakashi-sensei toched his nose.

"Well It looks like its broken Neji." Kakashi sensei said after a while. "So why did she punch you?"

"Well…" Neji started.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

_**To be continued…  
……………………………………………………………………………………………………………**_

_(A/N How was it??? I put soooooooooooooo much effort into this! Please review. . luv ya'll!)_


End file.
